Busted
"Busted" is a song from Phineas and Ferb. It is sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Candace Flynn as they gloat about how they will get their respective targets in trouble; with Vanessa wanting to bust her father Heinz Doofenshmirtz as a supervillain and Candace wanting to bust her brothers Phineas and Ferb for creating dangerous inventions. The song is performed by Vanessa and Candace's voice actresses Olivia Olson and Ashley Tisdale respectively. Lyrics I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve, But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe. Well she says it's all just drama, But every bubble's got to pop. She's gonna see just what you're doin' And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time, 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you! I'll get ya! (Yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted! (Busted!) Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, This is how it's gonna be When she finds out that I was always right! You're busted! There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. And I don't care what you've heard, 'Cause there's one six letter word, It's gonna set me free, (Gonna set me free) It starts with a "B"! (Starts with a "B"!) It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted! (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! Other Appearances *The song later was voted third favorite number by Phineas and Ferb fans in the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *The song was featured on the Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) and Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album. *The song later appeared in the theatrical show Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! in the first act. Gallery Images Th_wmplayer_2011-12-20_08-46-06-67.jpg I_Scream,_You_Scream_(163).jpg I_Scream,_You_Scream_(164).jpg I_Scream,_You_Scream_(1).png Don't_think_you're_gonna_win_this_time.jpg I'll_get_ya!.jpg And_when_I_do,_you're_gonna_be_busted.jpg I_don't_wanna_put_the_hurt_on_you.jpg That_I_finally_got_the_dirt_on_you.jpg Busted_dance_09.jpg This_is_how_it's_gonna_be.jpg Busted_dance_14.jpg Videos Phineas and Ferb Busted - with lyrics Phineas and Ferb Live 3|''Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!'' Trivia *Although the song is a duet for Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during the episode. *When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", the song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In "Wizard of Odd," a parody of the song called "Rusted" is performed by Candace during the end credits. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Duets Category:Disney Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers